Fitting Room Surprise
by patricia51
Summary: Sonny is trying on a new blouse in a store's dressing room when she gets an unexpected visitor. Femslash. Rated "M"


Fitting Room Surprise by patricia51

(Sonny is trying on a new blouse in a store's dressing room when she gets an unexpected visitor. Femslash. Rated "M" Sequel to "Test Audience.)

(Author's Note: Thanks to my friend MaxximumRide666 for providing the encouragement to post this. Because My SWAC fics have received practically no reviews in spite of always being up among my top stories in number of visitors and reads I had planned to rewrite this for another couple but she talked me out of it. This probably will be my last fic with this pairing though, I plan to move on to others that perhaps I can get some feedback on. I know that's pretty shallow but all I can assume is a lot of people read these stories but no one likes them enough to comment.)

"I'll try this one," Sonny Munroe told the lady at the desk with a smile.

"I think it will look great on you," replied the saleswoman. "And by the way Miss Munro my kids just love you on 'So Random'."

"Thanks," replied the dark-haired teen actress. She dug in her pocket book and produced a notepad and a pen. "What are their names?" Sonny wrote a quick note to each of the woman's little girls by name and signed them.

"Thank you so much," beamed the woman. "They'll love this. The dressing rooms are right through that archway over there."

Sonny smiled again, hoisted the blouse over her shoulder and headed in the indicated direction. She pushed aside the floor length curtain that provided privacy, set her pocketbook on the chair and pulled the cloth back across the opening. Shrugging out of her blouse, she hung it on a spare hanger and reached for the brightly colored one she had picked out to go with the blue denim skirt she was wearing.

And then she froze. There was a slight rasp of metal rings scraping along an aluminum rod as the curtain was pushed aside. Sonny looked over her shoulder at the figure standing in the doorway. Not the saleswoman who would really be the only person one would expect to suddenly walk in on someone unannounced but a blonde girl her own age.

The curtain was pushed back into place, with the girl who had been looking in now standing behind her. Sonny stared into the mirrored wall in front of her at the new arrival. Sunglasses hid the eyes that Sonny still somehow knew were examining every inch of her. Another pocketbook joined hers on the chair. Then the sunglasses were swept off to heaven knows where and the green eyes now revealed in the mirror Sonny still stared into burned into her own.

Sonny realized she hadn't said anything. She hadn't protested this sudden intrusion, demanded an explanation or called for help. She hadn't moved; not even to cover up her exposed black lace bra. A flip of the other girl's head set blonde hair flying to one side. Still holding her reflected gaze the blonde leaned forward. Red lips touched the side of Sonny's neck as two soft hands settled on her hips, the thumbs brushing against the skin revealed above the top of her skirt.

The teen actress shivered. The hands were creeping up while the soft lips plucked at right where the pulse of Sonny's heart beat had already began to speed up to the insistent exploration of her neck. Goosebumps covered her as those creeping hands touched her bare tummy. Fingers caressed, explored, stroking her skin and brushing the bottom of the fine lace cups that held her breasts.

Sonny still didn't move. It was as if when the other girl's eyes had locked on hers she had been drawn into them, hypnotized, made helpless to do anything but stand there. Even when the girl's lips sucked her neck she remained nearly motionless. Even when the questing hands rose farther, cupping her breasts, it was as if she was frozen. All she found she could do was to slightly crane her neck to one side to give the exploring lips freer access.

If her voluntary muscles seemed locked in place the involuntary parts of her body were on the move. Shivers ran through her body, increasing as the tug of lips on her neck was replaced by a gentle but spine-shaking scrape of teeth on her skin. The fingers pressing the material of her bra against her breasts began to move, rubbing the fine lace against her nipples, making them harden more and more with each pass. And the moisture building between her legs was already threatening to overwhelm the absorbency of her panties.

Finally Sonny managed to break free of the paralysis that seemed to have gripped her and she turned around to face the other girl. He lips parted, whether to make some protest of the liberties being taken or not could never be told, for the instant her mouth opened it was captured by a deep unyielding kiss that rocked her to her very toes. A hand touched her face and cupped her chin, tilting her head at just the perfect angle for the invading tongue to slip into her mouth.

The blonde girl's other hand was not remaining still. It flattened against Sonny's still bare tummy, a tummy that quivered as the palm rubbed her skin in gentle full circles. Then that hand slipped lower and Sonny felt smooth fingertips trace the top of her skirt. The first hand abandoned her chin and joined the other. The hands slid over her hips and down the outside of her thighs. There was a tug upwards.

Sonny's eyes had closed almost involuntarily at the beginning of the kiss she shared with the other girl. Now they popped open as that kiss was broken. She blinked, her vision confused for a moment. No, what she thought she saw was right. It was the blonde mane slowly sinking out of sight.

She blinked again. Cool air rushed across her wetness. She realized that the other girl had pushed her skirt up around her waist and was drawing her now soaked panties down her bare legs. Knees had given way and the blonde was squatting before her, helping as a dazed Sonny stepped out of scrap of wet black lace.

There was a purr of satisfaction, the first sound that had been uttered by either girl since the entire unbelievable incident had started. Sonny shivered as pursed lips blew a cool breath across the damp fine hair covering her sex. Then she was smothering a cry as those parted lips closed on her.

Dark brown eyes rolled back and now it was her hands that reached out, falling onto the shoulders of the young woman before her. Her head spun at the incredible dance of lips and tongue swirling over her sex. She swallowed a moan as the same tongue that had slid into her mouth now entered an even more intimate place. Then her hips were bucking, riding the insistent thrusts of that tongue inside of her.

Shudders racked her body, delicious shudders that told of her coming climax. She arched and the trickle of her juices became a flood as she exploded. She slumped back against the wall of the little chamber, her trembling legs barely able to support her.

The blonde girl bestowed a lingering kiss between her legs and then rose in a movement so graceful that if Sonny had had any breath left it would have taken it away. Lips coated with her own nectar pressed against hers for a moment. Then the curtain fluttered and once more Sonny was alone in the dressing room.

A gentle tap brought her mind back to the here and now.

"Miss Munro? Are you alright? You've been in there a while."

"Yes, thank you," Sonny hoped her voice was a lot steadier than she herself felt at the moment. "I was thinking and lost track of things."

"Okay, I just was checking. Take all the time you want."

Sonny managed to don the near forgotten blouse that had been the original reason for her coming in here. She examined it with a less than critical eye. Slipping out of it she put on her original blouse, pushed her skirt down and fumbled for her panties. She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her regained breath.

"Slipping in here was one thing but stealing my panties? Tawni Hart, I'll get you for this!"

(The End)


End file.
